Yes Master Nico
by CrazyCookieChick
Summary: You didn't really think Nico was going to let Will get away with that week of humility, did you? Despite being engaged Nico was going to enjoy one week with Will catering to his every whim, starting by making him call him Master Nico. Sequel to Yes Dr. Solace. Yes this is gonna be good. R&R please folks!
1. Chapter 1

_**Attention: Hello. If you have not already read Yes Dr. Solace please read that first.**_It is an awesome fic (so I've been told) and this one will make so much more sense if you do.

Welcome folks to our lovely sequel. Thank you to blue for her awesome powers of blue and Uncle Rick for the SOLANGELO.

Summary: You didn't really think Nico was going to let Will get away with that week of humility, did you? Despite being engaged Nico was going to enjoy one week with Will catering to his every whim, starting by making him call him Master Nico.

A word from Blue:

So as those reading can tell, we decided to write a sequel. There were so many good ideas that still needed to be used, and now Will gets to be the object of embarrassment! (That's pronounced harassment.~C) And Nico get's to have his fun. *grins* Gahh I have been corrupted… *goes to read On Tour, Cobalt Blue, and A Bleak and Gloomy Sun* -blue

I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY CORRUPTED BLUE! *INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE* ~COOKIE

Prologue

_A few minutes past midnight…_

After a few brief minutes of excited chatter, everyone decided to head to their respective homes. It was very late and they had been together for hours. They were all ready to turn in for the night despite some of them (Jason, Hazel, and Percy for example) being so excited over Nico and Will's engagement they had to be calmed down by their respective partners.

Finally, after saying goodbye to one another, everyone went their separate ways. Nico smiled at his no-longer-boyfriend happily, intertwining their fingers before shadow traveling them back to their house.

"I cannot believe you did that," Nico said once they landed in the bedroom. He stood directly in front of Will, chocolate brown eyes gazing up into blue ones so warmly it made Will's heart swell just by seeing them.

"I love you, Nico." The son of Apollo said honestly. "Of course I wanted us to be married. Despite everyone we know being aware that you're mine, I want everyone in the world to know that you, Nico di Angelo, are mine. I also want everyone to know that I'm yours and will never be anyone else's."

Letting his head rest on Will's shoulder, the dark-haired demigod found himself being lulled to sleep by Will's heartbeat and breathing. "I love you more," he mumbled sleepily. Gods was he tired.

With a light chuckle, Will took of their shirts and pants before leading his lover to bed.

"Wait a minute," Nico suddenly sat upright, eyes training on the clock at their bedside. "I never disobeyed you or used the safeword. The week is also up. You know what this means, right, Will?" Nico enjoyed using his name for the first time in a week.

The healer gulped visibly. "Forgive me for being ornery and love me forever since we're engaged?"

Nico grinned, his intent clear. "Oh, I forgive you. I will also love you for as long as we live and even after that. However, that does not mean that this next week isn't going to be fun for the both of us. That's pronounced fun for me and torture for you, I suppose, but that's beside the point."

Groaning, Will flipped over on his side so that he was facing away from Nico. That wasn't a very good idea if he wanted Nico to ignore him though, since this made the son of Hades wrap his arms around him and spoon him.

"Before we go to bed and the real fun starts tomorrow," Nico whispered into Will's ear, "I have one thing I want you to do for me."

"What is it?"

Nico smirked into Will's neck, causing the latter to shiver. "For the entire week you must only refer to me as Master, Master Nico or Sir. And if you don't, well," Nico grinned and gave Will a swat on his _fine_ behind. "There will be consequences."

Will closed his eyes, his heart beating just a little faster from Nico's words. What in the name of Hades had he gotten himself into?

**~THE BELOW SCENE IS STEEMEH, HOT… YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! ~COOKIE~**

Suddenly he let out a small yelp as something touched his backside. Of course he knew what it was, which caused him to turn around and give his fiancé a look. "Nico," he said with desire building in his tone.

When Nico responded by gripping a very sensitive part of him semi-roughly, Will's breath caught in his throat.

"What did I just tell you?" He asked with a sigh, his fingers absentmindedly sending waves of pleasure through the blonde. It stopped too soon though, which made Will pout. "Don't give me that look. You didn't even follow my first demand that I stated literally minutes ago."

Rolling his eyes, his cheeks pinkening slightly at what he was about to say, Will turned around so that he was facing his partner. "I think we should properly celebrate our engagement, don't you think so _Master Nico_?"

Nico surged forward, their foreheads touching as they shared looks of love and desire.

"That's more like it."

~~Yus. Yus. Sequel. This is gonna be good.

Ok ya'll know what to do. Review please!

xoxo

~Cookeh


	2. Just the Beginning

Ok first off WOW just WOW so much love for this story and my malfunctioning legs-

17 reviews for the prologue alone in just the first day! My alerts were going nuts! I'll respond to all the reviews but I haven't had time. I've been spending a lot of time in bed since walking is exhausting.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: V is busy in real life and will not be able to smutify the chapters for a while so _**I'm advertising for a new smutifier.**_ If you guys think that you can write good smut (the good kind ok not the ugh kind, you know what I mean) please contact me. If I don't get any takers y'all are gonna have to wait for the next smut.

**ALSO**: I use humor as a stress relief therapy thing and chronicled my condition and my trip to the er on my fb wall… in multiple funny posts, since so many people sent me love and concern about it I'm going show show you my er chronicles (copy and pasted in a note) after the chapter. It's up to you if you want to read it or not, blue thought they were hilarious.

*looks up from her computer, fanfiction and calculus on either side of the screen* I have 4 exams this week. SAVE ME. **-blue**

*Sings* Somebody saaaaaaavvvvveeee meeeeee. Let your warm hands break right through. somebody saaaavvvvveeee meeeee… ~C

**ANON reviewers:** If you expect a response please comment on AO3. I cannot respond to anon reviews on FF.

But that one reviewer that said something about making your girlfriend do the things in my story and now she's plotting our deaths…. I am confused. Please elaborate.

_Day one_

There were three things Will was made very clear of that morning when he woke up.

First of all, Nico had somehow managed to wake up before him. This observation would normally have been a good thing, but he knew better as to why the other occupant of the bed was gone. He had to be planning something. Secondly, there was a pile of clothes in the empty place next to him. The clothes were completely black, to which Will sighed. He supposed this was what he would be wearing today. Third, there was a tiny McDonalds bag next to said clothes.

"N- I mean, Master Nico!" He shouted as he rolled out of bed, grabbing the clothes set out for him and quickly pulling them on. This was quite a feat considering the clothes consisted of tight skinny jeans and a muscle shirt. With a snatch of the hand he picked up the McDonalds bag before going towards the kitchen, blue eyes scanning the house for his partner.

He found him on the phone in the kitchen, hands gesturing wildly despite the person on the other line not being able to see him. When Will stepped into the room, Nico pulled the phone from the crook of his neck and held a hand over it for a moment.

"I'm on the phone with Lou Ellen and Cecil," he stated. "They called early this morning so I decided to call them back after I got your breakfast. I don't want one crumb of that left, you hear me? Master's orders."

Nico returned to talking to their friends while Will stared at the bag in his hand with a frown.

"But I don't like McDonalds; it's so unhealthy!"

"No whining or you'll get punished. Wait, what were you asking, Lou? Oh, of course you'll be a bridesmaid. You're one of our best friends. I don't know when the wedding will be though, we did just get engaged yesterday. No, you _cannot_ use your magic to-"

As he continued talking, Will sighed before sitting at the table and hesitantly taking the food out.

"This is so unhealthy," he grumbled as he brought a hashbrown to his lips. It was still warm, which was good, but since it was fast food it still made his stomach churn. Deciding eating it fast would shorten the torture, he ate that as well as the other food within a few minutes. When he was finally done he crumpled the bag with a sour look on his face.

Minutes later, Nico set the phone down and walked over to Will who was brushing his teeth to get rid of the greasy taste in his mouth. Okay, maybe he was overreacting, but he tended to do that when it came to maintaining a healthy lifestyle. He was supposed to be a rolemodel! Eating fast food would make him a hypocrite.

"Enjoy the deliciousness that is McDonalds?" The son of Hades teased while wrapping his arms around Will's torso.

"No, actually," Will said in between flossing his teeth. "How can you eat that processed, preservative-filled excuse for food? It tastes of grease and salt."

THE BELOW IS A HOT BATH SCENE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! ~Cookeh

Rolling his eyes, Nico argued that it tasted delicious before walking over to the bathtub, plugging it, and turning the water on warm. Will watched him walk out of the room, curious, eyes widening when Nico returned only in a towel.

"If you were going to take a bath you could have said something," Will stated as he headed towards the door. "I'll leave."

However, a hand grabbing his wrist stopped him.

"I don't think so," Nico said with a seemingly innocent smile. It was too bad Will could see right through it. "You're going to strip, get in the tub with me, and then bathe me."

"But I just put the skinny jeans on! They took forever to stick my legs into; gods of Olympus I prefer shorts much more."

"Ah, but those don't define your butt nearly as well. Also, not saying that you aren't sexy all of the time, but you look incredibly sexy in black." He smiled when Will blushed at the statement. Then, noticing the tub was over halfway filled up with fairly hot water, Nico dropped his towel and stepping into the tub. Once he lowered himself into a sitting position, he gazed at Will expectantly. "Well?"

It took a minute to get his jeans off on account of the area around his groin being particularly tight, but once he was naked he sat down directly behind the dark-haired man.

"Start scrubbing, buddy. The hair is last so we can just rinse off."

"Okay," Will replied as he grabbed the bar of soap off the ledge and dipped it in the water.

"That's yes Sir or yes Master to you," the demigod in front of him said while stretching.

Will could only gulp as he watched his muscles flex. The site caused his heart rate to increase, which worried the healer since he knew Nico had barely begun making this week torturous for him.

"Yes Sir," he managed before turning his thoughts to the task at hand. Mostly. He began lathering said soap all over Nico's body, a smile appearing on his lips as goosebumps broke out over the younger boy's skin when he neared his neck. In truth, Will didn't mind bathing his sexy fiance, but considering the events of last week he knew that the worst was yet to come. Who knows what kind of shenanigans Nico had planned for the poor son of Apollo. Will just prayed that Nico wasn't going to bend him over and spank him in the bath. On the other hand, if he knew Nico as well as he thought he did then it would be inevitable. The son of Hades could keep a grudge (he knew this because it had taken three weeks for Nico to talk to Leo again after he had accidentally set his favorite shirt on fire).

Gingerly, he started leaving a trail of kisses from Nico's lower neck up to his ear before slowly whispering in Nico's ear, gently nibbling all the while.

"You know, water looks good on you. I know Percy's not your type but seeing you all wet is making me extremely hot and bothered. And it's not because of the hot water either," he purred teasingly.

The younger turns around, his cheeks slightly pink from the compliment (or jibe about Percy).

Smirking at the way he had successfully turned Nico to jello, Will continues with soaping up his lover's neck as if nothing had been said while leaving kisses periodically on the back of his head. However, when a soft hand wrapped around a very delicate part of Will, the soap dropped from his hand and into the water.

"Don't think you're going to be the one messing with me, Sunshine." Nico said while boring his particularly hungry eyes into Will's. "Just for the Percy comment I think we should play a game I know you're very familiar with. I want you to start washing me using only your mouth, got it?"

Will was about to protest, but Nico wasn't finished.

"You are going to start down there," he continued while gesturing to his lower regions which were underneath the water, "and no matter what happens, this is not allowed to take interest." He squeezed Will's private part, which caused him to squirm.

"But N- I mean, Master Nico, I can't wash you while we're sitting here in the bathtub! I'd drown."

With a small frown, the son of Hades nodded. "I suppose that's true; you're no son of Poseidon after all. This just means we'll have to play this game later." Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. "I just got a better idea."

Will tried not to look downright terrified. "Which is…?"

Nico pointed to the bar of soap which was now laying on the bottom of the tub under the water. "You dropped that, which means you'll need to pick it back up. I don't want you simply reaching for it while sitting there if you catch my drift."

Blue eyes widened for a moment before Will tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't get it."

With an eyeroll, Nico gave him an incredulous look.

"Bend over, Sunshine."

Will didn't need to be blessed with the power of prophecy to see this coming. He sighed internally. 'What did he do to deserve this?'

"What do you mean 'what did you do to deserve this'? You were the one who started it."

The blonde winced. He had not meant to say that thought out loud.

"Well, you get to finish it now. Doesn't that count for something?"

Nico merely grinned. "Oh, I will be finishing. You on the other hand are a different story."

And that was how the first few hours of the bet went for him: greasy, wet, and with a tender behind.

LEG CHRONICLES:

Pre-er visit:

April 18th:

My mystery disorder reared it's ugly head again. Guess who just lost leg functionality among other things!? Bah

I should write a song about my symptoms. Hands shakin

Nerves wrackin

Legs not workin

What the hell is wrong with meeee?

Someone make it stoooop...

That's all I got.

Somebody distract me.

Well hello legs. Nice to see you functioning again. That only took you what 4 1/2 hours...

Wait wait.

Nah they still seem opposed to walking.

Good god I have to walk up those stairs. ... someone carry me.

(And then Blue linked the song I Will Carry You by Clay Aiken.)

I have conquered the stairs.

April 19

Yo quiero Taco Bell. (I never got that Dam Taco Bell.)

April 21

Update: Since my legs are still on strike and I failed most of the motion tests the Dr. wants me to go to the ER. Which is scary as fuck (pardon my language) since I've never been to a hospital except when I was born. And since I can't make it to the ER today I'm getting emergency xrays tomorrow.

Pray for me?

April 22

Update: due to scheduling conflict my trip to the ER will be postponed until tmrw. I can still barely walk/stand w/out my knees buckling and only for short periods.

And my balance? PFFFFT what is this balance that you speak of.

Apr 23 ER day. (Keep in mind that i have never been to a hospital (for myself) except when i was born and was having serious anxiety about it before and during it)

Hospital gowns. Bah.

So they tried to give me a relaxing pill. If I take one of those I'll end up like Baymax with a low battery.

We jumped out a wiindowww.

I just had an MRI. I had a panic attack. Then I asked for a blindfold and got through it by singing in latin in my head.

Friend: You doing alright now?

Me: It was either that or they were gonna drug me.

Eh. I'm annoyed because now I need to WAIT for a referral to the neurologist.

And then get an appointment when that's what I wanted in the first place, TO GO TO A NEUROLOGIST.

That mri though

(Dear readers allow me to explain why an MRI is a bad idea, I'm claustrophobic and Adhd. very very adhd. When getting an MRI they put you in a LOUD tube like MACHINE and expect you to hold still for 12-15 min. What. An. Ordeal.)

Souvenir MRI earplugs... y'all jealous. (They are chb orange too.)

[So while we were there my ride decided to play with the whiteboard on the wall where you rate your pain. Now I wasn't in any pain but the poor man in the other room was and we could hear it. So she drew a face after the 10 and labeled it a twelve, then she changed it 4 times. I have pictures, it was hilarious (her pictures)That poor man though. They gave him a painkiller though.]

Ok I'm out of the ER. Blood Work and MRI Came back clean so I'm being referred to a neurologist so they can find out what's wrong with me which is what I wanted to do in the first place.

So now I have to make an appointment for another day. Buh.

THE NEXT DAY

I had an allergic reaction to something at the hospital. One of the soaps must of had lavender in it. Both my hands itch really badly and I'm highly allergic to lavender.

(Stuff in parenthesis is my note to you guys)

~~ So on the way back from the ER we went to get sushi/california rolls cuz I don't do raw fish, the menu was hilarious, they had names for their dishes like the marilyn mon-roll

and the Lion King and the Sexy-Sexy.

No joke.

I also have pictures…

A03 PEEPS. I can post pics on A03 right? How do I do that?

4/26

Walking. Is. Exhausting. Bah.

(Update: As of today 4/27, I have about 80% of my mobility back, I'm still weak though and can't go for long periods without resting or my knees buckling. So I'm pretty much stuck inside the house or places where I can have easy access to a chair. And I have this annoying on and off hand tremor. Buh.)

END OF CHRONICLES.

Ok ya'll how'd ya like the chapter? and my chronicles!?

LEAVE SOME LOVE AKA A REVIEW PLEASE!

xoxoxoxo~ Cookie


	3. Will Wants to be a Fairy (Not Really)

_Hello my deary dears. I haven't been on much due to medical stuff so I'm sorry that I haven't answered reviews! I will get to them all eventually! Please keep them coming. Anon reviewers, if you want a review remember to review on AO3 and remember to check back for a response._

_The good news is that I'm walking better but not 100% and I have to wait months to see a neurologist and now my doctor discovered something else wrong so I had to go for more blood work yesterday. This is so annoying. I can't even go grocery shopping. I mean I have good days and bad days, yesterday was a bad day. Today I'm better. Anywho…. in the long run I'm better so please keep the love and prayers and reviews coming._

_Credits: Thank you to Uncle Rick and Blue for their powers of troll and blue, respectively._

_WARNING: There are a few suggestive comments but there's no kink happening here… well hardly any._

_Enjoy the chapter my loves. I know we did._

_Day Two_

_Will Wants to be a Fairy. (Not Really but Let's Go With That.)_

If Will thought the first few hours of the bet had been maddening, he didn't know what to call what ensued after their "bath" together.

First of all, he had been left very frustrated. He had learned his lesson on what it meant to tease and then not follow through, instantly regretting what he had done to Nico half a week prior. This was only the beginning though. Nico, being the little devil he could be, then made him scrub their kitchen floor shirtless and in his tight black skinny jeans while he watched sipping on a martini and commenting on how _fine _Will's behind looked. Of course the comments didn't stop there, but they all generally had to do with how cute he looked on all fours.

After enduring that situation, Nico had the audacity to give him a grocery list that consisted of food that made the doctor hiss. He tried to tell Nico that they needed to get something healthy, anything that wasn't on that list really, but he was shot down.

Finally, after being told to cook a pizza that was much too greasy due to being covered in pepperoni and sausage, Will was forced to cut up said pizza and feed it to his "master". Will supposed dinner could have gone worse though. At least Nico wasn't making him let him eat it off of him or something, but he knew that had to be coming sooner or later.

Anyway, when he woke the next day he was optimistic that the second day would go better. Since he had to work most of the morning until the evening that meant Nico wouldn't have a chance to mess with him too much. How wrong he was.

"Master Nico," Will groaned as he took in the eyeliner set out for him. There was a set of black clothes as well, which wouldn't seem out of place since he always wore a lab coat over his clothes anyway, but make-up was a different story. Of course many of the women that worked at the hospital wore it. It was pretty common after all, but on Will? That would be very hard to ignore.

"You'll be fine," Nico said tiredly from where he was curled up in bed, his form covered by a thick warm blanket Mellie had given to them as a gift one year. "Just put some on for today and maybe I'll spare you a punishment for waking me up when I could be sleeping."

The blonde sighed. What were the other interns going to say when they saw him? What were his patients going to think? Gods, he was going to be in the children's wing today; they were going to have a field day with him.

Will walked past the bed, letting out a small yelp and blushing as Nico's hand snaked out from the covers and managed to smack his butt as he passed by.

"Hey, hands to yourself. I have work in less than half an hour, Sir, and walking there with an erection will make me late."

"But I want a goodbye kiss," the dark-haired demigod whined. It was obvious he was half asleep, so Will found himself smiling lovingly down at him before kissing his forehead softly.

"No, on the lips."

Will complied, but only because he thought it was cute how Nico could be so demanding in the morning."

"Go back to sleep, Master Nico. I'll put the eyeliner on and then I have to be off. Have a great day, okay?" He said while rushing into the bathroom and quickly applying said make-up. When he was done, he winced at his appearance. Black was so not his color.

Work was bound to be an absolute joy.

. . . . .

"Will, why did you draw on yourself with a marker?"

"It's not marker, Mia, it's-"

"Is that make-up?" Another child asked, eyebrows raised. "I thought only girls and your creepy boyfriend wear that stuff."

"Okay, first of all Nico is not creepy. Secondly, he is now my fiancé since I proposed to him on Saturday. Third, make-up can be worn by anybody. This is eyeliner for your information, not a marker."

"I think eyeliner is just a fancy word for markers big kids and adults can use to draw on their faces. Hey, why does it sparkle? I've never seen markers with sparkles in them."

"He's trying to be a fairy, like Tinkerbell, duh!" Another interjected. "All he needs now is fairy dust and some wings!"

Will closed his eyes, choosing to not comment. "Eyeliner is completely different from marker."

The children ignored him, instead settling for staring at him almost calculatingly. Except for one shy boy in the back of the room. He was hiding under his blanket, apparently afraid of Will's dark new look. It made sense since he was also one to shy away from Nico when he popped in.

"I got it!" A girl suddenly exclaimed, a grin on her face.

Will sighed. This girl was extremely ADHD. "Yes, Kennedy?"

"You're trying to be a raccoon! That's why you're wearing black and drew underneath your eyes. I have to say, Doctor Will, you didn't do a very good job. You need a full bandit mask and a tail if you want to be a good raccoon."

"Son of Bacchus," the healer muttered under his breath as he attempted to regain control over the now giggling children. They thought they were hilarious. However, a figure standing in the shadows drew his attention away from his job for just a moment.

As they made eye contact, Nico stepped out of the dark corner of the room and smiled oh so innocently. The kids noticed immediately and happily greeted the son of Hades. They had seen him a few times, and most of the children thought he was really funny because he made Will act weird (basically he flustered the poor doctor while on duty, but since the kids thought it was entertaining he usually let it slide).

"You know, she has a point." Nico commented while inspecting Will. "Hey, kids, would you guys like to see him dress up as a cat tomorrow? I suddenly think he'd make one adorable kitten."

The children erupted into screams of laughter, all telling Will he had to dress up now that Nico had said something. Will on the other hand merely fought off the urge to hit his head against the wall repeatedly. He didn't want to lose any brain cells, but he felt like he needed to get Nico out of there before he was telling them he would sing for them or something crazy like that.

"Okay, Sir, that's enough of you. I'm supposed to be working, so home you shadow travel."

Rolling his eyes, Nico walked up to Will and pecked his lips before disappearing via his shadow. When he was gone, Will breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he could get some work-

"He's still creepy," the boy from before commented. "But I want to see you dress up like a cat so tell him thank you."

The son of Apollo let out a long sigh. This was gonna be a long week.

Well that's it folks! Please continue leaving love and reviews! They mean so much!

Until next time!

~Cookie


	4. Nico Gets a Neko

Chapter 4

_Nico gets a Neko_

_A/N: Hey guys I've been so busy with life and haven't had much time online but I owe you guys an update so here ya go. I'll respond to every review when I get the chance. _

_Thank you to blue for being the awesomest blue. And Uncle Rick for the Solangelo teasing… sort of…. *Sigh* I wish Uncle Rick made the Solangelo moar prominent ya know?_

_Moving on….._

_**This gets a bit scandalous as in kinky**_ _but like I said the real smut will be on the outtakes and that's up to my smutifier._

_P.S I got the idea for the title from StillFallingAngel's work "Nico's Neko" a Nicercy that FF deleted cuz -_- P.P.S She doesn't ship Solangelo but I do and she's my close friend so I'm taking her title and trolling her about it later._

_That evening…_

Okay, so perhaps Will had thought wrong about the second day going better.

Sure the children he worked with were always a handful when he was on the job; he was too nice to gain control of them and often had to tell them stories as leverage in order to get them to calm down. Today had been nearly impossible though. Between being dubbed Bandit (since he looked like a raccoon apparently) or Fairy (he wouldn't be wearing sparkly eyeliner for a while), the kids were out of control as they made up stories about him. In one he was a bright happy fairy that healed those who needed him. In another he was a thief that stole the hearts of creepy kids who couldn't find love.

As one could see, that was enough to make Will wish his shift would end sooner. It didn't make him wish any less when he caught the grins of his co-workers too. They loved Nico almost as much as Will, so poking fun at Will was part of their job

"Oh Master Nico!" The son of Apollo called out as he walked into the house. As he shut the door and looked around it appeared to be empty, which made Will wonder if Nico was still out training campers at Camp Jupiter. However, his thoughts were proven wrong when arms wrapped around his waist.

Will chuckled, the past hours of hardship leaving his mind within moments of having Nico's arms around him. "For a moment I was sad that you weren't here."

A moment later the two were facing each other, blue eyes shining as he stared at his husband-to-be while Nico's loving gaze slowly became something else.

"Of course I'm here," the son of Hades started as he inched closer to Will. A more lustful quality entered his eyes as he looked over the healer, whom was still dressed in black skinny jeans and a muscle shirt. Suddenly he stepped back, arms crossing as a smirk appeared on his face.

"You know, you should wear black more often. You're incredibly attractive already, but even sexier in black." He paused, tilting his head for a second before amending his statement. "Actually, you look the sexiest wearing nothing. Shirt off, Sunshine."

The way he had said it sent pleasant shivers throughout Will. Not wanting to ruin Nico's mood, he tore his shirt off in record time before walking up to the younger demigod and smiling down at him. Nico was too distracted by his chest to really care though.

"Like what you see?" He teased since he knew it was true.

However, this was apparently the wrong thing to say. Nico's smile became a smirk as he shadow traveled a foot away. "You know I do, but you know what else I would like to see?"

He walked over to the counter where a plastic bag sat innocently on the counter. As Nico walked up to Will and showed him the contents of the bag though, the latter let out a small groan. Of course Nico had gone and gotten a cat costume almost immediately after it had been suggested. Will should have known he was going to pay after having him wear an angel and dog costume.

"This. Put it on?" Nico asked with a sly grin.

Will sighed as he snatched the bag out of Nico's hand. "You phrased it like a question, but I know better. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ah ah ah," Nico stated, eyes roaming up and down Will hungrily. "Change here. I want to watch."

Knowing he'd better listen or suffer the consequences, Will decided to use this situation to his advantage. He set the costume on the table, eyes meeting Nico's playfully as he turned undressing into something that was way more blush-inducing that it should have been. Will unbuttoned the jeans slowly, a wicked grin on his face as he pulled them down while bending over teasingly. He had to stop himself from growling when he saw Nico's eyes flash. They did that whenever he had to restrain himself, and Will knew precisely why he was doing it.

Once he was in his boxers only, his shoes and socks having come of has he entered the house to begin with, Will unwrapped the costume while stopping once or twice to stretch. He loved teasing Nico.

"Let's see," he said while grabbing the parts of said costume and looking them over. "You got me a tail, ears, a collar with a bell on it, and fingerless gloves that look like paws. I daresay this isn't the sort of embarrassing costume I originally thought you'd get. However," he walked up to Nico and leaned down to purr in his ear, "I like this better."

For a moment Nico lost composure. His face broke out in a blush, eyes narrowing as he tried to regain control. "Just put it on unless you want to be punished."

Chuckling under his breath, Will put the tail on first before setting the fake golden cat ears atop his head. He then slipped the collar on, laughing when he noticed it had the word "Sunshine" engraved on it, the gloves being the last thing to go on.

"Well here you go," he smiled when he was in costume. Shaking his behind a little to make the tail move a bit, the blonde wasn't too displeased with the way Nico was drinking him in.

"You make one fine feline," Nico managed before shadow travelling them to the bedroom and throwing Will onto the bed before he could even react.

And then his mouth was on Will's, hands gripping his hair as he pressed their lips together and their tongues danced. It didn't take long for one of them to escalate this spur of the moment make-out session. Within minutes Will was feeling up Nico's stomach and rubbing circles around two extremely sensitive areas on his chest. The son of Hades gasped at this, but recovered quickly enough to retaliate by letting a hand wander to the area between Will's legs.

"Bad kitty," Nico growled as Will moaned in pleasure. "I'm the one in charge here."

Even as he said this though, Will was filled with a desire that caused him to flip their positions. Now Nico was lying flat on his back with Will on the top. As Will noticed the word on his collar glowing in the dark he captured Nico's lips before he could protest, the bell on his neck sounding as he swept forward.

"Master Nico, it wasn't very smart to dress me up as a cat." He spoke in between littering kissed down the younger's neck. As he tore off his shirt, Nico sent him a confused look.

"Why?"

Resting his forehead on the man underneath him, Will grinned while his hand busied itself with getting Nico hot and bothered down below. He didn't want Nico punishing him in the middle of things and leaving him unsatisfied.

"Because cats are one animal that rarely care to listen to their owners. Sure they are cute, but they also claim everything around them. Everything, even people. That means you are mine, _Sir_."

_Tadaaaa!_

_I love working with blue._

_Leave a review._

_Haaa. I rhymed._

_No seriously review. Next chapter is in the works._

_xoxoxoxo Mwah._

_ttylxobai_

_I invented that. _

_Yus._

_REVIEW!_


	5. Will and His Big Mouth

_A/N :_

_I did not abandon this story. I have been having multiple health issues going on at once, among other things. Blue has been busy as well and we haven't finished the next chapter yet. So what I did was I cut it short so you guys have a lil something to munch on until the next update. SO PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE LENGTH- That could be taken as a dirty comment. o.o_

_I don't have a lot of time. I will get to your reviews in time. Please review it'll make me feel better. _

_Did I mention it was my birthday yesterday?_

_Day 3_

_Will and His Big Mouth_

The daughter of Pluto covered her mouth as she took in Will's… outfit. She had no doubt in her mind that Nico was having Hecate of a time getting back at his husband-to-be for the week of embarrassment he had suffered.

"You look very," she paused for a moment, "cute, Will. The yellow skinny jeans and rainbow shirt definitely suit you, and I have to say the ears and tail are a nice touch. You always struck me as a lanky cat. However, Frank makes a cuter cat. His eyes get all big and shiny…" She trailed off as pink began dusting her face. From beside her Frank raised an eyebrow, but looked away since he was blushing as well.

"I agree with you in regards to his attire," Nico commented with a grin as they ate the food served to them by some Lares. For once he was allowing Will to eat something he'd usually eat and not fast food. He didn't feel like going out of his way to shadow travel something to make him eat; it was the day of the week they usually ate with his sister and her boyfriend, so the son of Apollo could be spared.

For now.

Will merely stuck his tongue out at the son of Hades. "I don't understand how you wear such tight pants, Master Nico. My blood is barely being circulated to my legs."

"You probably shouldn't complain," Frank said offhandedly while raising a slice of pizza to his mouth.

The blonde seemed confused. "Perhaps, but he's going to make this week embarrassing no matter what. I really have nothing to lose."

"Nothing to lose, huh? Well then, Solace, I guess you wouldn't mind wearing no pants to work tomorrow."

"You know I can't not wear pants," Will replied seriously. "That would get me fired and you know it."

Nico smirked. "You didn't let me finish, now did you? You won't be wearing pants because you'll be wearing a skirt."

Blue eyes grew wide as he frantically shook his head. Curse him and his big mouth!

"W-wait! Okay, I didn't mean what I said about the jeans. They are actually rather form-fitting and stylish. I love them. Please, Master Nico, do not make me wear a skirt."

When Nico ignored his pleas, Hazel could only raise an eyebrow at the couple in front of her before offering Will some friendly advice.

"I would recommend shaving, Will. It'll look more acceptable in the eyes of the children."

Nico's face lit up with an even wider grin. "That's a great idea, sis!"

Will didn't even pay attention as Nico told him that he should do what his sister recommended. All he could do was rest his forehead on the table and sigh.

"_You have got to be kidding me."_

_~Hahahah that made me laugh._

_Ok review for me and blue… blue and I._

_It'll make us feel better._

_Did I mention it was my birthday yesterday?_

_OH OH OH OH 2 ANNOUNCEMENTS. I ALMOST FORGOT:_

_OK 1. I NEED A NEW SMUTIFIER OK, or the smut ain't gonna get done. V is having technical issues… for a while. PLEASE if you can write good smut contact me._

_2) My fic "What are Fake Girlfriends For?" Is funny and hilarious and I'm very proud of it and it has received very little love. SO GO MUCH ON THAT ONE PLEASE._

_And leave a tip please. (That means review)._

_Ok I'm done._

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…_

_~Cookeh_

P.S 71 reviews in 4 chapters! That's a record for me!

Cuz of blue's awesomeness and cuz it's a sequel.

xoxottylbai


	6. We Are Not Dead

My Dear Lovlies,

I hate doing author's note chapters and they are rarely done by me, but seeing as I haven't updated this story In over a month I feel like an explanation is due and a confirmation that THIS STORY IS NOT BEING ABANDONED.

There's just a few things going on.

1) 1) I've been having multiple health issues. It's annoying and a total mood killer.

2) 2) Blue is being slammed at her summer job and barely has time to breathe let alone continue this work. And I can't do it without her so it is going on a break till school starts again. Funny it's usually the other way around

3) 3) HOWEVER, my smutifier is BACK so we can start working on the smut chapters together but it will be ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN ONLY and done WITHOUT blue's magic touch. We will just be modifying and smutifing chapters that blue and I have already worked on and published. So check there for updates please.

4) Also, now don't kill me but I ah- fandom jumped. I couldn't help it ok! It just happened! And have you seen how HOT Hiccup is in the second movie?

Yummy.

Don't worry I'll get back to PJO but for now I'm shipping Hiccistrid and wishing that I had a Night Fury.

ALSO: I am terrified of tumblr. But I finally got one cuz… ya miss all the good stuff if you don't have one.

I am totally lost and don't know what to do if ya'll have any helping hints of advice and whatnot I would appreciate it.

Ok love you guys and thanks for the love and support.

Smut will be posted on AO3. Eventually.

Love,

Cookie

P.S. Hatemail will result in me throwing those AWFULL new pills that the doctor had me take at you. Yeah, go deal with those side effects. Ugh.

P.P.S I changed my meds thank God.

Goodbye for now my dears.


End file.
